micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Talk:Communist Nation of Star
PlaktukaiGovernment (talk) 19:07, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Is this a joke? It's awful. ::what do you mean is this a joke and its awful why do you say that :::Do you even know what communism is? You can't just say you're a communist and expect it to be true.Now please, tell me what communism is without looking at a dictionary/article/anything. PlaktukaiGovernment (talk) 17:35, December 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::I should not even respond to this but I will. Communism is where the nation is ruled by a dictator and the nation's dictator makes all of the decisions and decides were the people work and live and all kinds of other stuff. ::::::That's not communism...communism is where the people control the means of production. DIPA (talk) 02:40, December 23, 2012 (UTC) well thats the way I invision communism to be and that is going to be the way my nation is ruled ::Then it should be dictatorship, because that is what your definition truly is. And Communism has one, or few more (but similiar) definitions, and that is not what you say it is. --- LurkSAR(Talk) - ( ) 16:35, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Deletion I'm not being funny or anything, but the Quality of this article is beyond belief. I know MicroWikia already has low standards, but this a all-time new low. Delete TheIrishNationalist My Message Wall • Monovia please do not delete this I worked very hard on this please stop and I want the name to be communism nation of star not communist nation of star so please change it back I already have a website and all kinds of other things that have that name on it and i cant change it so please stop. You cannot use this name and you cannot get rid of deletion templates. Their needs to be a discussion and only a admin can remove the delete templates. TheIrishNationalist My Message Wall • Monovia I mean no offence, but this article is crap! I advise you look at some articles of some other nations. And also, proper grammar is "Communist Nation of Star", not "communism nation of star". Unless you don't understand English, that's how it is. And you can always change website names. Unless you have a proper domain like .org or .com , you can change it, because most likely, you're using a website maker, instead of you programming it yourself. Unless you want your article deleted forever, change a lot of things. And also research on communism, communism supports athiesm, but you say your nation is "Christian and will always be Christian". And also, communism isn't about a dictator being cruel and things, that's what Stalin, Mao, and some other brutal leaders did. What Marx thought of was a class-less society ruled by the ploteteriat. GrunkiaGovernment (talk) 16:14, December 24, 2012 (UTC) I think we should write a manual of style before we start talking about article standards, but this must be improved, and if it fails to be improved, then we should delete it. --- LurkSAR(Talk) - ( ) 16:32, December 24, 2012 (UTC) how would you like it if i went around deleting your stuff and im just 13 years old and like i said before i could not think of any other way to call it so thats why i call it that i did not think of communist all i thought of was communism but fine im done arguing with you punks i am just going to start another nation okay you won you idiots i believed this place was for fun and peace not bad people that were so mean that you would delete your page just because of its quality I don't know about the rest of you, but this is hillarious. Stop feeling sorry for yourself, we are a wiki, and a wiki needs a certain level of standard. This article must be improved immediatly, and making more nation-pages isn't going to get you out of it. And we aren't "going around deleting your stuff" thats absurd, we are just stating that this article is not of quality. Anyway, 'nuff said. TheIrishNationalist My Message Wall • Monovia Another note: I think this page should be protected whilst the discussion continues, their is a edit war over the "delete" template. TheIrishNationalist My Message Wall • Monovia I was the person that changed the article's name to "Communist Nation of Star", because Austin Rowe, didn't write the article name in proper English. Dancarblog (talk) 21:58, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Ok I moved some stuff around. I believe the page is good enough. I see no grammar errors or anything when I look at it. Delete Template should be removed or changed to Cleanup. Whoever it is please sign your posts. Also the page isn't clear. I think it should be given a "warrant" which means it has to be cleaned up or face deletion. I think that we should give him a chance actually. TheIrishNationalist My Message Wall • Monovia In my opinion, this article and others like it should have the Template:Delete7. Give a week to the creator to radically improve the article quality, or it is due for immediate and swift deletion, without warning. Tobey, or whatever grammar-lacked idiot who created this article maybe just in a bad situation, or in the wrong place at the wrong time, or maybe, truly sorry. However small a chance that is, we have to consider it, and give the article a chance. If the creator is truly willing to keep the article he made, he will toil for it, if not, he will sit by as it is deleted. --Don't say you weren't warned by Kranton (talk) 04:11, January 3, 2013 (UTC)Kranton54